


Stretched

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, Day 19, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, gape, gaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 19 - Gape/GapingThey had been doing this for years so there was no need to slow down or ease up, Knuckles knew Tails’s limits and knew just how hard he could go before he hurt the fox beneath him.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Stretched

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

Knuckles held his hips down against the workbench with ease. The echidna’s strength far beyond anything Tails could ever aspire to have, with one hand the echidna could hold his hips down and the other could steady the bench as he pounded into Tails, not holding back his strength as he fucked him. 

They had been doing this for years so there was no need to slow down or ease up, Knuckles knew Tails’s limits and knew just how hard he could go before he hurt the fox beneath him. He had no interest in seeing pain in his foxes eyes, he only wanted to see Tails in a state of bliss. The moans and begging for harder that fell from Tails’s mouth told him he was doing a good job of pleasing him. 

The view he had of Tails was great too, ears folded back in submission, eyes almost rolled back, face flushed, mouth open as moans pour out from it, hands clawing into the bench to steady himself, back arched and one leg up on the table, his tails swaying with every thrust. But the best part was watching his dick slide in and out of that tight, stretched, ring of muscle and watching as it pulled and sucked him back in with every thrust. 

The heat that pooled inside of him was starting to become too much as he listened to the cries of bliss and felt the warm, tight, squeezing ass hole around his cock. “K-Kn-...I-I n-need t-to-ooo-!” Tails could barely string a sentence together, a clear sign that he too couldn’t take much more. “Cum when you want!” Knuckles growled down at Tails and that was what sent the fox over the edge.

Tails cried out Knuckles’s name as he came, body shaking and his ass clenched around Knuckles. The echidna pulled out with a pop and with haste started jacking himself off as he looked at the gape of Tails’s ass hole. The hand that had held the fox down had moved down to thumb at the foxes ass hole, pulling it to keep the gape wide enough so he could place the tip of his thick cock into it as he came. He stroked his shaft as he came, making sure all his cum was in the well stretched ass hole before he pulled the tip out to watch as it dripped out from the gaping ring of muscle, down Tails’s crack, over his balls and finally landing on the floor along with Tails’s own cum.

He admired his handiwork for a little longer before Tails tried to move, Knuckles helping him stand and steady himself against the desk. “You alright?” Tails nodded, his hands sliding between his legs to feel the mess that had been made. “W-why do you always finish like that?” He had caught his breath and now his mind was back to working at one hundred percent. 

Knuckles smirked and pulled Tails to his chest, his big hands taking an ass cheek each and pulling them apart, with the tips of his fingers he could still finger and pull at the used ring of muscle to see just how far it would stretch now. Tails whimpered against Knuckles’s broad chest as he let the echidna do as he pleased to his well used ass hole. “Love how stretched you are after I fuck you~ No ones ever gonna leave you that stretched but me~” He nibbled Tails ear as he spoke into it causing the fox to shiver and moan in his arms. “And I love watching my cum drip out of your gaping ass hole just after a good fuck~” He was fully fingering Tails now, pulling and stretching him as he aimed for his prostate.

Tails moaned and clawed into Knuckles when he found his prostate. Knuckles chuckled and licked Tails’s ear. “Wanna get stretched out again~” The fox nodded frantically into his chest and before he could verbally reply Knuckles had picked him up and laid him back onto the workbench to start round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
